


Daybreak

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Nijimura Shuuzo tenía 29 años y una flamante carrera de ejecutivo en una de las empresas más renombradas de Tokio, al ser la mano derecha del jefe de la compañía “Akashi” ganaba bien, tenía un lindo auto y vivía en un departamento de lujo, era soltero y sin compromiso, por lo que muchas y muchos lo pretendían. Parecía que el pelinegro tenía una vida perfecta, y lo era hasta unos meses atrás.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para revivir las cenizas de un antiguo amor.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: MPREG, por favor no si te agrada el embarazo masculino sal de acá, estas advertido.

Nijimura Shuzo tenía 29 años y una flamante carrera de ejecutivo en una de las empresas más renombradas de Tokio, al ser la mano derecha del jefe de la compañía “Akashi” ganaba bien, tenía un lindo auto y vivía en un departamento de lujo, era soltero y sin compromiso, por lo que muchas y muchos lo pretendían.

 Parecía que el pelinegro tenía una vida perfecta, y lo era hasta unos meses atrás.

///////

Esa mañana llegó temprano a su trabajo, el día anterior su asistente había renunciado y Seijuro su jefe y amigo le prometió que hoy mismo tendría un remplazo en su oficina.

 

No era que le molestara la soledad al contrario siempre prefirió trabajar así, pero la carga laboral estaba por las nubes y necesitaba apoyo para poder palearla.

 

Entró bostezando no pudo conseguir más de tres horas seguidas de sueño durante la noche. Así era últimamente desde que se enteró de su estado, las preocupaciones sobre el futuro lo agobiaban, no contaba con el apoyo de una pareja ya que al enterarse de su condición simplemente optó por alejarse pese a su  relación estable, si así eran las cosas ¿Que más podía hacer?

 

Al entrar se fijó que en el escritorio de su ex asistente ya había alguien, al parecer desde hace rato ¡Genial! Así podrían empezar de inmediato con el trabajo.

 

—Mucho gusto soy Nijimura Shuuzo. —Se presento en tono cordial.

 

—Hola, no esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este Shuu. — Contestó el hombre.

 

A Shuuzo se le desencajó el rostro al ver a la persona detrás de ese escritorio.

 

 Frente a él estaba Himuro Tatsuya, su amigo “especial” de la adolescencia,  con quien había compartido tantas cosas en esa dulce época de su vida.

 

—Tú…tú ¿Qué haces acá? — Preguntó confundido, habían pasado tantos años desde que se conocieron en L.A, después Tatsuya  viajó a Japón y perdieron el contacto, miles de sensaciones y pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, era como revivir parte de su pasado.

 

—Soy tu nuevo asistente, no puedo creer lo pequeño que es el mundo ¡Mírate! Como has cambiado.

 

Tanto tiempo ¿12 años? desde que dejaron de verse, su amor adolecente quedó muy atrás, un amor que jamás llegó a ser algo formal, siempre sin nombre, nada serio  ¿Así que, qué problema tendría en trabajar juntos?

 

—Sí, claro que he cambiado, bienvenido, te pido toda la ayuda posible, dentro de un mes hay que presentar un proyecto al directorio por lo que estoy demasiado sobrecargado de trabajo, así que por favor esforcémonos.

 

—Claro jefe, haremos un gran equipo igual que antes.

 

Ese día se quedaron hasta tarde, al principio Shuuzo había tenido algunos reparos en trabajar con él, pero se dio cuenta que el sujeto era bastante competente, muy crítico y ayudaba bastante, esa jornada que podría haber sido muy agotadora lo pasó de una forma bastante amena.

 

— Nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho, Gracias por tu ayuda. — Se despidió de manera jovial, de verdad que los años habían hecho lo suyo con Tatsuya ahora estaba más sexy que cuando era un chiquillo de 15 años, alejó ese pensamiento banal, seguro que el otro ni siquiera recordaba hasta a donde habían llegado en su Pseudo “relación”

 

En la noche se pasó por la casa de Seijuro, eran vecinos, vivían en la misma lujosa torre de apartamentos.

—Parece que te agradó el ayudante que contrate para ti según lo que pude apreciar.

 

—Sí, es bastante bueno, ya nos conocíamos, tuvimos una especie de relación de amistad en nuestra juventud, el mundo es una caja de pañuelos.

 

— ¿En serio? Increíble, él es el mejor amigo de Atsushi, se nota que es un buen elemento, inteligente, perspicaz, por lo que me dijo tenía una buen puesto de trabajo, pero lo echaron porque la esposa de su jefe se enamoró de él, por eso le di una oportunidad, creo que no me voy a arrepentir de haberlo contratado.

 

Nijimura no culpó a la mujer que se encaprichó con el del lunar, realmente estaba como quería el condenado, se avergonzó un poco por pensar así ¡Solo llevaban un día! aunque tampoco era ciego para no ver el gran atractivo de su ahora subordinado.

 

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

 

—Nada, no sucede nada, solo me quedé pensando.

 

—Estás extraño últimamente, te notó algo enfermo, ¿No será que es por el idiota ese? Sabes que lo mejor que pudo pasar es que se haya ido bien lejos de ti.

 

—Estoy bien tranquilo, la presión por el proyecto me tiene cansado, queda un mes y no quisiera fallarte.

 

—Confío en ti, se que dejarás al directorio impresionado, mi padre no es fácil de complacer y los inversionistas tampoco, pero tú siempre superas mis expectativas.

 

Nijimura esperaba que así sucediera.

Cumplir con su trabajo, además de tener la preocupación de ese bebé que venía en camino, era muy estresante, debía que encontrar la forma de lidiar con todo.

 

 Lo de su estado no se lo había contado a nadie, prefería que la existencia de ese hijo quedara entre él y el bebé, desde el principio la opción de abortarlo jamás estuvo en sus planes, de alguna manera quería a ese niño, deseaba tenerlo y llenarlo de amor, en lo más profundo de su ser la idea de formar una pequeña familia le agradaba bastante.

////////

Al pasar las semanas, la convivencia laboral con Tatsuya se fue dando de la mejor manera, tal como antes seguían teniendo varios gustos en común, era realmente placentero trabajar en ese ambiente; con respecto a la presentación del proyecto todo iba marchando muy bien, Himuro había sido un aporte enorme en este y tal vez terminaría mucho antes del plazo acordado.

 

Su relación era amistosa y cordial, se enteró de boca de su ahora subordinado lo que le había sucedido a este en su empleo anterior, realmente la mujercita esa había sido una completa acosadora, y los hechos eran algo diferente a lo que le habían comentado.

 

—Por eso no me gustan las relaciones sentimentales sobre todo con mujeres, son problemáticas, celosas y sensibles. — dijo Tatsuya mientras comía su almuerzo en el casino de la compañía.

 

—Estas exagerando, las mujeres son buenas comparadas con algunos bastardos, tuve una novia muy linda, era una excelente persona, pero nos separamos porque yo era un trabajólico, en esa época fui un desgraciado, pensar que todo lo que le hice a esa pobre mujer lo estoy pagando ahora.

 

— ¿Karma? No te creo capaz de hacerle daño a una dama.

 

—La descuide, no le di el tiempo que necesitaba, ella me quería, pero no supe apreciarla, como sea de eso ha pasado mucho tiempo, llevaba años soltero.

 

—Y ahora ¿Tienes pareja? — Preguntó curioso el ex Yosen

 

—Tenía hasta hace unos meses, un sujeto algo problemático, me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba, se fue, un día se despidió de mí y me dijo que me ayudaría con mi problema, que no me dejaría solo, al otro día se fue de la ciudad, creo que ya no le servía, no es que lo amara con locura, pero no negaré que estar con él me hizo mucha ilusión, he ahí el karma del que te hablaba.

 

—Tal vez el no era para ti, dijiste que era problemático, ya encontrarás a alguien cuando menos lo esperes, puede que más cerca de lo que crees. — Esto último lo dijo en un tono algo provocativo, así lo percibió Shuuzo.

 

Iba a replicarle, pero un repentino ataque de nauseas se lo impidió, como cada día desde hace algunas semanas tuvo que correr al lavabo y vaciar todo su almuerzo.

 

Al rato salió, encontrándose con Himuro que lucía preocupado esperándolo a la salida del baño.

 

—Deberías ir a ver a un doctor, te he visto vomitar varias veces, un amigo murió de eso ¿Sabes?

—Oh cuanto ánimo me das, cuando terminemos con el proyecto mejoraré, es estrés

 

—Tampoco estas durmiendo bien ¿Cierto?

 

—Tengo algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño.

 

— ¿Has bajado de peso? — Insistió Tatsuya.

 

—Sí, bastante, ya detén el interrogatorio, iré a medico... — Un mareo lo golpeó de lleno, fue afirmado por los fuertes brazos de Himuro, fue solo un momento, quizás segundos, pero se sintió muy bien estar así, quería dormir… hasta que la conciencia volvió a él. —perdón no quise, lo lamentó, no sé que me pasó.

 

—Siempre has sido un hombre fuerte Shuuzo, si estas así es porque realmente tienes algo grave, por favor ve con un doctor. —Respondió mientras le  ayudaba a sentarse.

 

—Lo haré, no me regañes. —Nijimura sabía bien el porqué de sus síntomas, había escuchado que los primeros meses se presentaban de esa manera, por lo que no se preocupó.

 

///////

Ya llevaban un mes y medio trabajando juntos, las molestias persistían en el cuerpo de Shuuzo, había mentido a Himuro y Akashi diciéndoles que su condición se debía a un cuadro de estrés severo y que el médico lo estaba tratando con medicamentos, Seijuro le prometió unas buenas vacaciones después de que todo ese periodo de tanto trabajo pasara.

 

Faltaba afinar algunos detalles para la reunión, pero el proyecto estaba terminado y listo para la presentación del día siguiente, se sentía fatal, le costaba pararse y caminar con normalidad, los mareos eran demasiado fuertes y estaba empezando a preocuparse, había días en los que olvidaba su condición de gestante y priorizaba al trabajo, definitivamente se  realizaría una revisión, no deseaba perder a su bebé.

 

Terminó de imprimir los papeles, el sudor frío caía por su frente, tenía ganas de vomitar, decidió volver a su oficina lo más pronto posible, las piernas le flaqueaban, cuando regresaba por el pasillo todo se volvió negro y cayó sin resistencia.

 

De pronto los gritos de las personas alertaron a Tatsuya, quien inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el lugar contiguo encontrándose con una imagen que le impresionó, Nijimura estaba desmayado, con el rostro pálido y esas ojeras que se destacaban bajo sus ojos, de inmediato se le acercó y le tomó los signos vitales, mientras otros empleados corrían a llamar a una ambulancia.

 

—Debe ser una baja de azúcar, deberían levantarlo del suelo y colocarlo en un lugar para que descanse. — Intervino otra persona.

 

Con cuidado Tatsuya lo cargó entre sus brazos, pudo percibir lo frío que se sentía, lo acomodó en uno de los sillones de la oficina a la espera de que llegara la ayuda médica.

 

Akashi entró presuroso, no podía creer que Nijimura estuviese tan enfermo, desde hace unas semanas lo notaba diferente, creyó que era por el ex ese que tan mal le caía, al parecer esto era grave, se encontraba algo conmocionado al ver el frágil estado de su ex capitán.

 

La asistencia llegó, llevándose al pelinegro a la clínica, dejando inmensamente preocupados a Akashi y al chico del lunar, quienes no dudaron en trasladarse en seguida al centro hospitalario.

 

Tuvieron que esperar hasta que el médico de urgencia saliera, quien coincidentemente era Midorima Shintaro, amigo personal de Seijuro.

 

—Que suerte que estabas en turno hoy ¿Puedes decirme que le pasa a Nijimura?

 

— No es nada grave, tuvo una baja de presión, el estrés y la mala alimentación hicieron estragos en su cuerpo, además no es extraño un desmayo en su  actual estado.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con su “estado”? — Preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

 

— Su estado de gestación, los primeros cuatro meses es muy común que se produzca estos tipos de síntomas, más bien con el terrible ritmo de vida que está llevando…

 

— Espera, espera ¿Dijiste gestación? ¿Es una broma? ¿Verdad? Como es posible que él…

—Lo siento, pensé que lo sabían. — Muchas cosas calzaron en la mente de Akashi, mientras Tatsuya no podía quitar su cara de sorpresa por tan sorpresivo anuncio.

 

Más tarde hablaría con él, según les explicaron si quería conservar la salud de su hijo tendría que abandonar el trabajo por un tiempo, le dieron un descanso médico de 15 días, lo que suponía un grave problema para  la importante presentación del día siguiente.

 

Así fue esa misma tarde cuando Shuzo estuvo algo mas repuesto, fue encarado por el segundo al mando de las empresas “Akashi”.

 

—Te digo que vas a tomarte los días que indicó  Shintaro y el otro especialista, si no tu bebé será el perjudicado, ¡No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo tan importante! estoy indignado ¡Pero qué irresponsabilidad!

 

—Sabía que ibas a tomártelo así, por eso no me molesté en contarte hasta después de la reunión, hemos trabajado mucho para perder los esfuerzos y que todo quede en nada.

 

—Tatsuya es muy bueno, conoce bien el proyecto deja que el presente mañana, ambos sabemos que no es un simple ayudante y que gracias a su valiosa colaboración todo estaba saliendo bien.

 

Tuvieron que pasar a lo menos 2 horas para convencer al obstinado pelinegro de que se quedara en su casa y descansara.

 

Himuro había aceptado con alegría la oportunidad que Seijuro le había dado, pero lo más importante era que su amigo cuidara de su salud, entró a la habitación, quería entregarle la seguridad de que pondría todo el esfuerzo posible en esto.

 

—Te juro que haré que todo salga bien o me regreso a América. —Le juró a Nijimura mientras este solo sonreía, realmente confiarle todos sus esfuerzos a Himuro no le preocupaba demasiado, estaba seguro que este haría lo mejor posible.

—Que drástico, si algo sale mal yo mismo me encargaré de regresarte a tu querida América, broma,  confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho.

 

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Shuu?

 

—Adelante, si me quieres preguntar por el padre del bebé, desde ahora te digo que no tengo idea, se fue cuando le conté de mi estado, tuvo miedo el muy cobarde, qué más da.

 

—Vaya, estando solo será fácil criar a un hijo.

 

—No es como si lo necesitara, me gusta la soledad, será más fácil para mí así, ya le explicaré cuando crezca que su padre no era de las mejores personas.

 

—La soledad no es tan linda compañera, si pretendes encerrarte en tu mundo solo centrándote en tu hijo y te olvidas de ti mismo no será bueno.

 

— Si se hubiera quedado a mi lado a  la larga hubiera sido peor, pero tienes razón, tampoco puedo cerrarme a nuevas posibilidades, aunque por ahora es algo imposible que me dedique a salir y conocer gente.

 

—Soy tu amigo Shuu, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde que dejamos de vernos, quiero apoyarte, no creas que es porque te tengo lástima, siempre me gustó el tiempo que compartimos en nuestra adolescencia, me alegra volver a tener esos momentos contigo, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

 

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y emocionarse un poco, le alegraba el rencuentro que habían tenido aunque el mismo había estado renuente a buscarlo, detestaba cuando Tatsuya le recordaba el pasado, aunque a el mismo le encantaba acordarse de ciertas cosas de esa época feliz, de cuando podían jugar al basquetbol hasta quedar agotados y enseñaban a niños menores a amar ese deporte que tantas alegrías les había dado, de las tardes tranquilas cuando luego de jugar caminaban de vuelta y Tatsuya le tomaba de la mano, recordaba la sensación de vergüenza y mariposas en estomago, le gustaba mucho ese sujeto en esos tiempos, como olvidar las conversaciones sin sentido, las miradas intensas los besos robados, hasta ese momento no le había tomado el peso a lo que Tatsuya le hizo sentir, todas las nuevas experiencias que a su lado conoció,  no debería pensar en esas cosas, eran solo bonitos recuerdos, nostalgias de juventud, ahora era un adulto, uno a punto de dar pasos muy importantes en su vida.

 

 

Esa noche después de que le dieron el alta y Akashi lo fue a dejar a su casa  la preocupación lo atacó, pensaba en cómo sería la reunión, no dudaba de la capacidad de Himuro para salir adelante con esto, pero claramente el carecía de la expertiz que los años en ese cargo le había dado a él, se sintió miserable, débil, estúpido por dejarse vencer por algo como eso, era solo un embarazo no iba a romperse, las mujeres son mucho más fuertes al aguantar tal condición mientras que en los hombres con capacidad de gestar requerían mayor cuidado y claramente él se había excedido.

 

Así pasaron las horas hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

 

Despertó pasado el medio día su estomago rugía, al mirar el reloj casi se muere de un infarto, seguro la reunión ya había concluido, con prisa miró su celular, no habían ni llamadas ni mensajes para él. 

 

En seguida se comunicó a Akashi, pero no obtuvo respuesta, hizo lo mismo con Himuro quien tampoco le contestó, miles de pensamientos negativos lo agobiaron, hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta y corrió a abrir.

 

— ¡Shuu! — Era Tatsuya y se veía agitado, todos sus temores tomaron forma.

 

— ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó con terror, por la actitud del otro pelinegro al parecer todo había salido mal.

 

—Lo siento mucho, yo…

 

—Al contrario, es mi culpa, yo no debí enfermarme, soy un inútil ni siquiera puedo cumplir con mi trabajo

 

—Lo siento por no avisarte antes que me pidieron que dejara de ser tu asistente, el proyecto fue aprobado, felicidades.

 

— ¿Es en serio? eres un desgraciado me asustaste. 

 

—Claro que es en serio y si soy un poco desgraciado. —Bromeó.

No supo si fue por efecto de sus cambios de ánimo, pero no pudo evitar que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas, estaba feliz porque la inversión sería en beneficio de un hospital de niños, también su proyecto planteaba la construcción de una clínica al alero de la corporación “Akashi” estuvo mucho tiempo dándole forma, era como su primer bebé.

 

—No llores Shuu. — lo abrazó para que se desahogara.

 

— No estoy llorando, tonto, además es tú culpa por tratar de asustarme, gracias Tatsuya sin ti esto se hubiera ido al demonio.

 

—En comparación a todo tu trabajo mi aporte ha sido nada ¿Almorcemos? debes alimentarte, seguro no has comido nada.

 

Constantemente lo olvidaba, no era demasiado consciente de su estado, no estaba preparado para la paternidad, siempre había sido un trabajólico empedernido, debía cambiar esa forma de vida si quería criar bien a su criatura.

 

—Tengo hambre.

 

—Claro, vamos a celebrar, prepararé algo.

 

Mientras comían Tatsuya no pudo evitar volver a preguntarle sobre la relación anterior, no sabía porque, pero tenía interés en saber si el sujeto en cuestión volvería a la vida de Nijimura, si eso pasaba le molestaría.

 

 

—ya te dije que me abandonó cuando le conté que estaba esperando un bebé, lo peor es que simplemente se fue el día después de jurarme amor eterno y decirme que seriamos felices ya pasó el tiempo, no mucho,  mi trabajo me ha ayudado a distraerme, además creo que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, no sirvo para tener pareja y ahora mismo no me interesa, solo quiero tener a mi hijo, estoy más tranquilo ahora que llegaste tú, eres un gran apoyo en la parte laboral, puedo irme confiado en que todo estará bien .

 

—Tú ex es un retrasado por haberte abandonado, él se lo pierde. —comentó con naturalidad el del lunar.

 

—Si era bastante idiota, debí haberle hecho caso a Akashi, el siempre tiene la razón, aunque no me arrepiento tanto, después de todo me dejo un lindo regalo sin quererlo, claro.

 

Himuro se quedó pensando, Shuu estaba feliz con ese hijo que venía en camino, se alegró por él aunque no dejaba de preocuparse por la aparente vida solitaria que llevaba, lo observó con calma, si bien había cambiado por el paso de los años seguía tan hermoso como antes.

 

—Que ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

 

—No nada, solo me estaba fijando en lo bien que luces, parece que es verdad lo que dicen que cuando se embarazan se ponen más lindos.

 

-— ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo Himuro Tatsuya?

 

—Puede ser.

 

//////

Así pasó el tiempo, la relación de ambos se fue haciendo más fuerte, Nijimura estuvo varias semanas con descanso, Tatsuya iba a verlo casi diariamente, pasaban las tardes juntos recordando viejos tiempos, viendo películas y cenando juntos, hace tiempo que el Yosen no se sentía tan a gusto con alguien en un ambiente tan intimo, veía con asombro como el bebé de su amigo crecía.

 

Dos meses pasaron hasta que Shuuzo por fin pudo volver a trabajar en la compañía “AKASHI”, su estado de salud había mejorado bastante, hasta ahora estaba tranquilo, las heridas de su amor propio estaban comenzando a sanar, lo único que le amarraba a esa antigua relación era el hijo que habían procreado juntos.

 

///////

 

Fue una tarde cuando volvía a su casa que lo vio, él había regresado, el tipo que meses atrás se fue sin decirle adiós estaba fuera de su puerta.

 

—Niji, te estuve esperando toda la tarde, oh mira eso, que grande se ha puesto nuestro hijo. —Dijo con fingida emoción mientras observaba el ya abultado vientre del contrario.

 

— ¡¿Que… que…que mierda estás haciendo tú acá?!

—Vaya manera de recibir a tu pareja, pensé que te alegría verme, pero veo que me equivoque, tuve que irme de Tokio, si me quedaba iban a matarme, le debía dinero a unos matones, no quise ponerte en peligro.

 

—Lárgate, poco me importa lo que hagas de tu inútil vida.

 

—Oh por favor, al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir.

 

— ¡Te fuiste! ¡Me dejaste! ni siquiera un mensaje, después de que me dijiste que te harías cargo y que seriamos felices, pero no, jamás vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros, entiendes, no te creo nada, ya todos saben que la única razón que tuviste para acercarte a mi fue por mi dinero.

 

—Eso no es verdad perdóname, yo te quiero, intentemos ser una familia, ayúdame tengo algunos problemas al menos podrías… 

 

¿Qué clase de desgraciado era? siempre había sido igual, no sabía porque le sorprendía tanto, únicamente había estado con él fue por interés, era un maldito vago, que se la pasaba apostando.

 

— ¡Largo de mi casa hijo de tu madre! — le gritó le pelinegro estrellándole un puño en la cara, no iba a dejarse que lo pasaran a llevar de esa manera.

 

—Niji, no tienes que ponerte así de violento, además no olvides tu estado, le puede hacer daño al bebé. —se sobó la cara mientras veía el acalorado rostro del contrario. — Apuesto que ya no eres tan rápido señor luchador. — en un rápido movimiento que Shuuzo apenas pudo percibir lo abrazó por detrás acariciando en hinchado vientre. —Creo que con este bulto no es mucho lo que podrías hacer si yo tratara de lastimarte.

 

— ¿Serias capaz? es lo único que te falta para terminar siendo el patán del año ¡Suéltame ahora Haizaki Shougo!

 

—Por favor, conversémoslo.

 

— No voy a hablar contigo ¡Voy a matarte! — Lo pateo para soltarse, en efecto no podía moverse como antes, además le habían prohibido los movimientos bruscos.

 

— No te vayas a lastimar.

 

— Jodido cabrón, suéltame.

 

— Te ves muy lindo, te extrañé. —  comenzó a besarle el cuello.

 

—Me las vas a pagar, maldito, es última vez que te lo pido ¡Suéltame! — Gritó colérico.

 

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Shuu? Maldito. — Himuro acababa de llegar y se notaba cabreado y no era para menos al observar semejante escena.

 

Nijimura se sobresalto al ver a su amigo, conocía de sobra el temperamento de ambos hombres, y supo  que se convertiría en un gran problema.

 

— ¿Y tú quien eres para llamar con tanta confianza a mi novio?

 

— ¿Tu novio? que te importa quién sea yo, “Shuu”  te está diciendo que lo sueltes, ¡Hazlo ahora!

 

—Si no ¿Qué?—le volvió a lamer el cuello.

 

Eso fue demasiado para Himuro no  pudo evitar abalanzársele encima para quitárselo de encima a Nijimura empujando al sujeto.

 

—Tsk ¡Oye cuidado no vayas a lastimar al embarazado!

 

—Cállate y largarte antes de que te golpee.

 

—Oi que violento, le lanzó un puñetazo que Tatsuya recibió haciendo a un lado a Shuuzo

 

—Ya basta, Haizaki largo de acá, Himuro entra a mi departamento ahora— Ordenó el ex capitán colocándose en medio de los dos para evitar que continuaran la trifulca. —Shuu hazte a un lado por favor, con cuidado lo volvió a apartar para lanzarse con todo, ese idiota le había pegado un golpe en el rostro y no se iba a quedar así.

 

—Uy que miedo me das. — se burló Haizaki.

 

El de el lunar le tiró una patada que le dio de lleno en el estomago…

 

—Como es la vida, hace mucho tiempo creo que tú me hiciste lo mismo, fue durante la WC, además le pegaste a mi hermano y a mi maestra , no me pude defender porque estaba amonestado, pero mira,  nos volvemos a encontrar y además me entero que abandonaste a Shuu y solo te has aprovechado de él, curioso ¿Cierto?

 

Shougo trató de recordar, pero cuando era joven se lió en tantas peleas que le era imposible, lo cierto es que la patada en el estomago le había dolido como los mil demonios, ¡ese maldito emo se las iba a pagar!

 

— ¡Ya basta! -—Gritó Nijimura al instante que se sostenía el vientre, inmediatamente la atención de ambos se dirigió hacia él.

— ¡Shuu! tranquilo te llevaré a la clínica, respira. – Tatsuya en seguida se le acercó tomándolo por los hombros para enderezarlo y mirarle la cara.

 

— Oye es mi hijo, yo lo llevaré, deja de meterte entre nosotros. –Trato de apartarlos.

 

— Haizaki Shougo no te quiero volverte a ver ¿Me entiendes? este no es tu hijo, no quiero que te nos acerques nunca más.-— volvió a torcerse por el dolor,

 

—Volveré y habláremos Niji y tú emo desgraciado tenemos cuentas pendientes.

 

—Cuando quieras señorita.

 

De inmediato Tatsuya llevó a Shuu a su auto dejándolo  con cuidado en el asiento trasero y con prisa se dispuso a manejar, estaba nervioso no quería que algo malo le pasara a su amigo ni al bebé, si tan solo se hubiera controlado un poco más, aunque se negaba a reconocer que la imagen del sujeto ese abrazando y besando a Shuuzo le había hecho perder la razón.

 

Cuando se encontraban en medio de una concurrida avenida, ya no podía más con la ansiedad de llegar pronto a la clínica más cercana.

 

—Tranquilo, no tenemos que ir a ninguna parte, en realidad estoy bien. -—  el pelinegro se había incorporado y estaba sentado como si nada.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Lo siento, pero no iba a permitir que se mataran afuera de mi departamento, tuve que fingir para que lo dejaran.

 

En parte Tatsuya se sintió aliviado, sonrío, Shuuzo no había cambiado demasiado su forma de ser.

 

—Entonces daré la vuelta.

 

—Sí, me muero de cansancio, llévame a mi casa.

 

—Eso sí que no, te vas conmigo, no voy a arriesgarte a que te encuentres otra vez con ese tipo detestable.

 

—No sabía que conocías a Shougo.

 

—Solo de vista, se pasó de listo con mis amigos una vez.

 

—Siempre ha sido problemático, no sé en que estuve cuando decidí darle una oportunidad.

 

—Debiste dejarme que se la partiera, le hace falta un escarmiento.

 

—No sé como llegaste en ese momento, que oportuno eres Himuro.

 

—Se te quedaron algunas cosas en el trabajo solo fui a devolvértelas, cuestión de suerte.

 

///////

 

Pasaron algunos meses, finalmente Nijimura dejó el trabajo, tenía descansar antes de que naciera el bebé ya tenía casi 7 meses de gestación, las cosas estaban más o menos en su vida, Haizaki había vuelto a insistir con él dos veces más, si bien no podía evitar que parte de lo que había sentido lo hiciera dudar se mantuvo firme y lo rechazó, en el fondo tenía claro que este solo quería dinero fácil y poco le interesaba su pequeño, no le veía con ninguna intención de tener algún tipo de interacción con él.

 

Akashi lo acompañaba un rato después del trabajo y Himuro se mantenía siempre al tanto de él y cuando no podía ir a visitarlo lo llamaba diariamente, su relación se mantenía muy cercana, era un gran apoyo, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía solo, pero con sus amigos podía mitigar un poco el sentimiento.

 

Su hijo era un activo varón que lo hacía lucir como una pelota, el redondo vientre apenas le permitía moverse con normalidad, esto sumado a que debía ser cuidadoso para no ocasionarse daño lo tenían cansado, siempre había sido una persona muy activa, ahora debía limitarse a caminar entre sus 4 paredes.

 

Shuuzo  mentiría si dijera que Himuro no le gustaba, luchaba a diario con ese sentimiento, pero no podía preocuparse por algo tan estúpido, Tatsuya era un hombre joven, libre, jamás se fijaría en una pelota de playa a punto de estallar, era demasiado estúpido por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, se notaba que tenía tiempo de sobra para llenarse la cabeza de ideas inútiles, además no debería empezar una relación con nadie por su hijo, darle un padrastro podría traerle problemas en el futuro.

 

En eso estaba cuando el timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, seguramente se trataba del dueño de estos.

 

—Shuu, hola, quería verte.

 

— ¿En serio? pero si nos vimos ayer.

 

—Hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar. —Se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala, a Shuuzo le asustó un poco el tonó serio. — No sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar, realmente he querido cuidar nuestra relación de amistad…

—Oye te estás dado demasiadas vueltas, puedes decirme de una vez que eso tan importante.

 

—Está bien, aquí voy, creo que ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos. —Nijimura quedó sorprendido, y preguntándose qué era lo malo que había hecho para que el otro le negara su amistad, no lo comprendía bien, tal vez se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba y era evidente que gustaba de él, seguro era eso.

 

— ¡No lo entiendo!

 

—Perdóname Shuu, pero siento que me estoy enamorando de ti, y entiendo que no estás en condiciones de aceptar una relación amorosa, menos conmigo que supuestamente era tu amigo— le tomó por sorpresa la declaración, no podía creer que fuera él que se le estuviera confesando, su corazón se aceleró y el bebé pareció ponerse algo inquieto en su interior.

 

— ¿Es broma?

 

—No, han pasado solo un  par de meses desde que nos volvimos  a ver, pero te juro que me quede prendado de ti desde la primera vez que nos reencontramos, como si lo que vivimos y no terminamos en nuestra adolescencia volviera con más fuerza ahora.

 

—No pensé que recordaras el pasado, siempre creí que no había sido importante para ti, me alagas, pero voy a tener un hijo, no es el mejor momento para hablar de algo así, es algo complicado.

 

—Por favor, piénsalo puedes darme una oportunidad, no te fallaré.

 

—No sé Himuro, ahora mismo solo quiero ser un buen padre dejando de lado lo que pueda sentir o no por ti. — A Tatsuya eso le dio algo de esperanza ¿Significaba acaso que sentía algo por él?

— ¿Desconfías por que no es mi hijo? entiendo eso, de verdad que lo he pensado mucho antes de pedírtelo y comprendo que pueda ser un problema para ti, aun así  no quería dejar de de confesarte lo que siento  y lo mucho que deseo estar a tu lado.

 

—Lo lamento, me gustaría poder corresponderte, tú me gustas también, pero no sé cómo serían las cosas, no quiero que en un futuro sea él quien salga perjudicado por alguna mala decisión de mi parte.

 

—Tienes todo el derecho a rehacer tu vida, solo una cosa más, jamás te haría daño ni a él. —A Nijimura le dolió no poder decirle que sí, pero ahora era lo mejor para todos.

 

—Gracias por tus sentimientos, por fijarte en mí aún estando así, busca a alguien con quien ser feliz, te lo mereces, eres un hombre bueno.

 

—Todavía podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿Cierto Shuu?

 

—Eres parte de mi vida, sin tu apoyo este último tiempo hubiera sido más difícil, claro que podemos seguir siendo amigos, si no te molesta estar en la friendzone. —Himuro rió, Shuu era genial, cada día que pasaba le gustaba más, nunca debió dejarlo ir cuando eran jóvenes.

 

Shuuzo no pudo evitar sentirse mal, odiaba ser un maldito mar de contradicciones, lo hizo por su hijo claro estaba, en el fondo tenía demasiado miedo de admitir cualquier otra razón para haber rechazado a quien le gustaba.

 

/////////

 

—No entiendo porque te rechazó. —Dijo Akashi sirviéndole una taza de té a Tatsuya, desde el principio Seijuro había apoyado la iniciativa de este.

 

—Es lógico, tiene reparos, es pronto, más ahora que falta tan poco para que dé a luz.

 

—Nijimura es fuerte, no creo que tema que tú vayas a ser un mal padre mejor dicho padrastro, tal vez solo tiene miedo de ser lastimado y solo utiliza a su bebé como excusa.

 

—No sé Akashi, tal vez debí esperar para confesarme.

 

—Ya verás que cuando nazca el bebé las cosas se aclararan para él, no te rindas Muro-chin— intervino la pareja del pelirrojo que hasta ahora solo se había limitado a comer pastelillos.

 

—Creo que cuando eso suceda él solo tendrá ojos para su hijo, es así como debe ser.

 

—Te estás rindiendo fácil, si lo quieres lucha por él. —Le animó Atsushi.

 

—Ya te dije que no es tan fácil.

 

—Yo sé que tú lo harías feliz, además detestaría que Haizaki volviera a molestar por acá, jamás estuve de acuerdo con esa relación. — comentó Akashi.

 

Le interesaba estar a su lado como amigo, aunque sería bastante difícil controlar sus sentimientos al tenerlo tan cerca, lo mejor sería mantener cierta distancia por ahora.

///////////

El pequeño bebé de Nijimura llegó al mundo un día frío de invierno, cerca de año nuevo.

 

La primera vez que Shuuzo sostuvo a su hijo en  brazos le pareció que era la criatura más hermosa de este mundo, una enorme felicidad le llenó el pecho, estaba orgulloso.

Al día siguiente de dar a luz no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, era extraño, tenía nostalgia, pero ¿De qué? Akashi había venido durante la mañana temprano y prometió volver en la tarde, a esa hora la mayoría de los pacientes de esa sala estaban acompañados por sus familias y parejas, así era su vida, solitaria por decisión propia, aunque algo había cambiado ahora, ya no volvería a sentir ese vacío, percibía el calor que ese pequeño cuerpo que dormía ajeno a todos sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que no debía estar afligido, pues ya nunca más la soledad se apoderaría de sus días.

 

Más tarde mientras dormitaba por el cansancio escuchó una suave voz que lo sacó de su ensoñación.

 

—Es un bebé hermoso.

 

—Hola Himuro.

 

—Shuu te ves terrible. —Mentía, se veía realmente hermoso, pese a las ojeras y el rostro de cansancio y  al cabello desordenado que no hacía nada más que darle un aspecto salvaje y natural, Tatsuya estaba enamorado, desde que fue rechazado el sentimiento dentro de él no hizo más que crecer y crecer, quería estar con Shuu ser su apoyo, su compañía, protegerlos a ambos, quererlos y compartir sus alegrías y sufrimientos, debía guardarse todo eso y limitarse a ser su amigo para no incomodarle.

 

—Oye que desconsiderado. —Sonrío suavemente.

 

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

—Como si me hubieran desmembrado, pero bien.

 

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Shuu, yo no quiero que pienses que estoy enfadado porque la vez pasada me rechazaste, creí que lo mejor era darte un tiempo para que te desintoxiques de mi.

 

—No pienso eso, pero me has hecho falta, te alejaste de nosotros.

 

—No quería que te sintieras incomodo, además estuve al pendiente gracias a Akashi.

 

—He pensado las cosas durante el mes que estuvimos sin vernos, la verdad esa vez en parte te mentí, te dije que tenía miedo de dejar que otra persona se acerara tanto a mi hijo, eso sonó como si pensara que tu eres un mal sujeto capaz de lastimarnos y no es así, jamás voy a dejar que alguien le haga daño a mi bebé, quiero que no me malentiendas y pienses que soy un indeciso, estaba confundido cuando me lo pediste, te quiero, como te dije esa vez me gustas, demasiado, tanto que no creí posible que volvieras a poner tus ojos en mi, si todavía te interesa estar conmigo y que lo intentemos estoy dispuesto, tampoco quiero que pienses que es porque acabo de tener un hijo soy un mar de contradicciones, lo que quiero decir es que desde que nos volvimos a ver mi vida cambio.

 

—Claro que quiero intentarlo, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir.

 

Era un paso importantísimo en su vida, estaba algo asustado, y porque no decirlo algo confundido.

 

Ese día además de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos había ganado una nueva oportunidad de tener el amor de una pareja, Tatsuya le tomó la mano y la besó, en el fondo Nijimura se sintió aliviado, desde aquel día en que le rechazó tenía una espina que se negaba a salir de su corazón.

 

//////////

 

Los meses pasaron, el pequeño Ren ya tenía 4 meses de edad, la vida para la nueva pareja había estado bien y fuera de problemas hasta ahora excepto por Haizaki quien había venido a molestarlos diciendo que quería hacerse cargo del niño, Nijimura no le negó la posibilidad de  conocerlo  y desde ese día se volvió a desaparecer, lejos era lo que más odiaba del sujeto, irresponsable sin una pizca de consideración  ¿Para qué se aparecía a joderlos? no iba a permitir que jugara así con su hijo.

 

—La próxima vez lo voy a golpear. — Himuro sostenía la pequeña mano del bebé mientras lo veía sucumbir al sueño, era un saludable pequeño con los bellos rasgos de su Shuu, él lo vio crecer dentro del vientre, lo cuido desde lejos y lo protegió, era en parte su padre también aunque no lo haya engendrado.

 

—No te hagas mala sangre. —  dijo Shuuzo tomado a su pequeño que acababa de dormirse, acunándolo entre sus brazos.

 

—Me jode que moleste, se que Ren tiene derecho a conocer a su padre biológico aunque sea bastardo, pero desearía que desapareciera de nuestras vidas para siempre y no esporádicamente, es como si cada tres meses recordara que engendró un hijo y volviera solo para fastidiarnos..

 

—Tatsuya no importa si su padre biológico es una basura como persona, me tiene a mí y espero que te tenga a ti por muchos años más. —Se avergonzó al decir lo último, el pelinegro del lunar lo abrazó por detrás, por supuesto que quería estar con ellos por el resto de su vida, esos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida, su pequeña familia  surgió de forma apresurada, pero había sido el más maravilloso regalo.

 

Nijimura dejó a su bebé en la cuna y se recostó llevándose consigo a Himuro quien seguía prendado de su cintura repartiendo besos por su cuello y colando sus manos por debajo de su playera.

 

—No te pongas cariñoso de nuevo, creo que deberíamos moderarnos un poco con el sexo o acabaremos como conejos teniendo un montón de hijos.

 

—Yo quiero muchos hijos tuyos Shuu…

 

Y así continuaron queriéndose durante toda la noche.

Porque ese amor que habían  conocido en su adolescencia nunca había desaparecido, esperaban poder seguir juntos muchos años más.

 

FIN


End file.
